The Ups and Downs of Having an Introverted Husband
by AliceJasper4ever
Summary: Regardless of Sakura's hot headed tendencies or Sasuke's constantly raging hormones, Sasuke and Sakura definately have their ups and downs in their marital life but their love for each other always keeps them together. MY FIRST ONESHOT COLLECTION! R&R!
1. Up: The Sex is Always Phenomenal

**The Ups' and Downs' of Having an Introverted Husband**

Once upon a time, Sakura **Uchiha** **(for reference to those of you stupid fangirls that still haven't given up on him: HE IS MY HUSBAND- Inner Sakura)** was just putting her hospital files back into their respective folders when a nurse barged into her door in hopes of alerting the young medic nin of a unexpected visitor who wished to see her immediately. Sakura promptly put down her files to express her thanks to the nurse and just as she was about to leave her office to greet her visitor, she suddenly felt herself bombarded into her office after she ran headlong into something that felt REALLY rock hard when she accidentally slammed into it.

He couldn't help but smirk down at her when his wife, the supposedly most intelligent-and-probably-most-deadly-konoichi-that-was-ever-trained-in-the-Fire-Country just got outsmarted by her husband… when all he wanted to do was surprise her at work for a lunch date. However, as she sat there on the floor, with her hair all disheveled and upturned from falling over, saying a long string of curses that made her seem VERY unladylike, he couldn't help but remember what made him fall in love with her in the first place.

"Sakura, get up."

"-nd kick the stupid broken lock on the door-EXCUSE ME! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME TO GET…" *insert widening eyes here* "Sasuke kun?"

"Hn." Though he really did enjoy watching her on the floor, Sasuke still forced himself to lend his hand to pull her up with- but naturally, she just had to trip over herself in the haste of trying to get up. So, Sasuke contented himself in allowing her to fall into his chest… again.

"Sakura."

Sakura didn't even look up this time to realize that her husband was trying to hold back a chuckle. She did try to mumble an apology but because she was practically buried in the warm material of his shirt, all Sasuke heard was a garbled sentence.

"Sakura, let's eat."

Sakura didn't even have time to let her eyes widen before she found herself being led out of her office and into the town area.

Surprisingly, her husband was the one that was initiating the date this time. She giggled at how he was so inept at romancing, but enjoyed it all the more as they both sat down to enjoy a quiet meal at Ichiraku's.

All the while, Sakura had been the one to initiate the conversation. She inquired about what Sasuke was doing that day, and about how his mission with Naruto went. After a while, though he didn't ask as clearly as she had, she realized that the silence that took place after his monotonous responses to her questions, were meant to be filled by what SHE was planning on doing and how SHE was planning on completing that surgery with Tsunade that evening.

But of course, being as oblivious as she was, Sakura never realized that until Sasuke said, "And you?"

The man had to fight back a chuckle at the sight of the crimson blush that stained his wife's cheeks. After over a month of their marriage he still couldn't bring himself to hate the affect that he had on this woman. The fact that he could bring her to blush (without even trying) gave him a feeling of superiority and possessiveness towards the pink haired kunoichi that remained unparalleled to anything else that the man had ever felt before. Strange as it may be, Sasuke Uchiha loved, and is IN love with Sakura Haru- scratch that- Sakura UCHIHA, the girl he once called annoying and undeniably weak.

But as he sat there, watching her eat her chicken flavored ramen, he couldn't help but wonder what drew him to her. Was it was her unmistakable knowledge of the ninja arts, or her grace in the fields of society? Sasuke chuckled lowly when she started stuffing food into her mouth to give him an excuse for her lack of communication.

'What was going on with him today?' Sakura thought to herself as she began thrusting food into her mouth just to give herself a distraction.

"You're going to break your chopsticks if you keep eating that fast."

'Damn that stupid smirk of his. Sure I think it's absolutely sexy and probably will bring my future demise… but I don't need that smirk right now' Sakura thought to herself angrily.

"Quit smirking Uchiha and get eating. Your food will get cold."

"Will it now?" he challenged her with the subtle inclination of his head.

"Yes it will," she contested with equal vigor.

There was a reason that she was selected to be the Godaime's apprentice and if her beloved _husband_ wanted to find out what it was, she would be more than happy to show him.

It was just too bad that Sasuke's tai jutsu was ten times better than hers. The once eating kunoichi was now against the table, with her husband towering over her in a very compromising position on her behalf.

"S-Sasuke k-kun?"

"Hn?" he answered while he let his ebony bangs tickle the side of her neck as he bent downward to nibble the tip of her ear, just to tease her.

Sakura gasped and barely stifled a chuckle when she felt his silky smooth spikes shimmy down her neck. After two whole minutes of torture on Sakura's behalf (because her husband sure was enjoying himself), Sakura stood on her tip toes to capture her husband's mouth in a mind blowing kiss.

Sasuke pulled away from her mouth to admit his victory and only closed the gap between their lips again when Sakura expressed her agreement just to get him to kiss her again.

Sasuke placed his arms on either side of her waist to support himself and trap her against the edge of the table. Sakura on the other hand, wound her hands into playing with his hair and smiled against the kiss when Sasuke groaned to her ministrations.

But the couple stopped their heated session when a certain obnoxious blond haired hokage decided to scream out, "OI TEME!! QUIT SHOVING YOUR TONGUE DOWN SAKURA- CHAN'S THROAT IN PUBLIC OR ELSE I WON'T PUT YOU IN ANY MORE MISSIONS FOR A WEEK."

Sasuke's eyes flared a deathly shade of red when he pulled away from Sakura's red, swollen, and bruised lips. The only thing that stopped him from murdering his annoying ex- teammate at that moment, was the delicate hand that was currently brushing his hair from out of his eyes.

"Relax Sasuke kun. You'll regret killing him once you realize that you won't get anymore missions with Naruto being dead. And besides…" her voice dropped to a seductive whisper before she said, "we'll finish _this_… once I get home."

Permitting herself a self satisfied smile at the sight of her husband's highly aroused erection that was straining against the barriers of his pants, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before poofing herself back to her office.

A few hours later, Sakura rushed home after a tiresome day at work.

She had just kicked her shoes off outside the door and pulled off her lab coat when she found herself pinned against the door, with her wrists held above her head by her husband's hands.

Sasuke dipped down and began to lick, bite, and suck on every piece of collarbone that became exposed to his probing gaze. Sakura mewled at the feel of his arousing touches, and had to bite back a moan when he decided to bite her hard against her pulse.

"You- kept- me- waiting," he managed to choke out between a series of bites and love marks. Sakura gasped at the sensation of his warm breath against her neck, and ground her hips against him in response.

Sasuke growled against her and bit her again, except this time, it was to reprimand her.

"Impatient are we?" He stopped his ministrations for a moment to look at his wife's face. But what he saw took his breath away. His perfect goddess, completely succumbed to his will, looked up at him with eyes glazed over from the passion he had inflicted upon her. She sensed his guard down and quickly freed her hands and ran them through his hair before making _him_ the one pressed against the door.

Sasuke was momentarily stunned by the sudden change of scene, but quickly overcame it when he felt her hand subtly brush against his member. He bit back a groan again when Sakura decided to grind her hips against him harder. Sakura giggled to herself when she felt his groan rumble through his chest before she felt him tangle his hands into her hair to angle her face to his.

"That's not a toy, woman" he warned her gruffly.

Sasuke growled at her before he captured her lips in a rough, passion filled kiss. If anyone saw them, they would first think that they were a very violent couple, because Sasuke and Sakura clawed and fought against each other with such unrestrained passion that it was no wonder that the whole village thought that they were made for each other.

Sasuke got tired of foreplay. His hard on was getting to a point in which it was starting to hurt and because of that, he needed her. He needed her and since she was his wife, he would take her, NOW. Without further discussion, Sasuke picked Sakura up into the cradle of his arms and carried her into their bedroom before he dumped her on the bed.

Sakura groaned at the loss of his lips against hers but gasped when she felt him kneel in the middle of her legs, dipping his head down to remove her pants and underwear with his teeth. Sakura bucked against his lips in effort to get him to quit torturing her but was only rewarded with a growl from Sasuke as he decided to move even slower.

"SASUKE KUN" she screamed.

Sasuke frowned. Even in ecstasy she would still add that little formality? He smirked sadistically at himself before he stopped his intentions all together and moved to look her in the eyes.

"Say my name Sakura." He moved his hands down to lightly trace her inner thighs. "Say it."

"Sasuke kun" Sakura moaned out.

Sasuke bit her neck before he asked her again, "Say my name, Sa-ku-ra."

"S-s-SASUKE" she screamed out when he roughly palmed her clit.

Sasuke smirked before moving his attention back down to the middle of her legs. Mission one was accomplished. Now all he had to do was just satisfy the needs of both himself and his very submissive wife.

Sasuke lightly grinned at the sight of his wife's dripping wet clit. He flashed her a sadistic smirk and made sure she had caught it before he leaned in to bury himself in her.

Sakura's pants got more and more erratic as Sasuke's tongue did sinful things inside of her. Then, her breathing stopped when he got to her jewel… then she screamed.

Sasuke smiled against his wife as he reached her jewel. Then he lightly moved up to it and after suckling it with some occasional nipping every now and then, he decided to torture his wife, so he bit down- Hard.

Sakura's juices came gushing out in response to her husband's torture. But just as she grounded herself from her orgasmic high, Sasuke moved up to her level again after he contented himself in licking her clean, and gave her a mind searing kiss that swept her off her feet just like the first time they made love. After Sasuke was sure she was accurately distracted, he pushed himself into her and moaned loudly at the feel of her wall tight around him.

Sakura nearly screamed again when she felt Sasuke enter her so unexpectedly. She looked up at him with glazed eyes and kissed him lightly on his lips before moving her hips up and down to motion for him to start thrusting into her.

He grunted in response and used a bit of his chakra to thrust into her hardly, while accurately making sure to fill her completely and constantly keep hitting her most sensitive spot.

At this rate, the pink haired medic nin was bound to come soon since her experienced husband was definitely not hampering her orgasm from coming too quickly. After what seemed like only a couple blissful moments, Sakura came full out and triggered her husband's reaction as they both collapsed upon each other, completely content with themselves in each other.

"Aishiteru Sasuke kun" she whispered in his ear softly.

"Aishiteru Sakura" he answered back to her with a soft kiss on her cheek.

Then they both drifted away in each other's arms, only to be awoken the next morning by a very scarred Naruto who had originally wanted to invite them to breakfast with him.


	2. Down: Pride and Problems

Chapter 2: Undeniably Annoying… and Cute

It was an ordinary night in Konoha. Naruto, the new hokage, woke up complaining about the lack of ramen that they kept for him while Hinata, his wife of three months, kissed him just to stop his tirade. On the other side of town, a flustered Ino was tending to the wounds of her Anbu husband, Shikamaru, who had returned from a mission with a very nasty looking gash in his left shoulder. Ino knew that she wasn't a medic, and that she was only skilled in tending to flowers, as her profession required. But, she couldn't call her friend Sakura to help her with the gash, because it was common knowledge in Konoha that you don't bother an Uchiha without either being chidori-ed to death or being punched hard enough that you WISH you were chidori-ed to death. Ino chuckled happily to herself as she used a bit of her chakra and herb extracts to temporarily seal the wound. She was so happy the day that Sasuke realized his mistake and chased after Sakura to get her to date him. Then she nearly jumped for joy when the stoic Uchiha swallowed his pride and asked the young pink haired beauty to marry him.

Ino pecked her exhausted husband on the cheek before returning to extracting useful juices from her large production of plants. She would have TenTen take them to the hospital with her later, Ino thought to herself happily.

On the other side of town, a very tired medic nin sank into the depths of her and her husband's bed after having to work at the hospital so late that night. Sakura sighed to herself and snuggled up closer to the pillow and restlessly shifted from side to side to get comfortable. Just as she was about to get up to reposition herself and check the bed for any items that she might've been sleeping on, Sakura gasped contentedly when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her frame.

"You're late today." Sasuke, her husband of six monthes now, looked down at her with conviction in his eyes.

"Well I wouldn't have had to come home so late if it hadn't been for a server problem that wouldn't let me sign out any of my cas-" Sakura looked to her left at the feel of her husband's lips giving her neck a chaste kiss before nuzzling her.

"I'm glad you're home," Sasuke told her hoarsely.

Sakura smiled to herself. Her husband must've been staying up for her, she thought to herself proudly. Sakura leaned down to give her husband a small kiss on his forehead before she finally snuggled into her covers, finally comfortable to drift off to bed.

That morning, Sasuke got out of bed quietly, careful not to wake his still drowsy wife. He pulled his robe on and walked out of their room barefooted before throwing a carefree glance over his shoulder to make sure she was still sleeping. Sasuke smirked to himself when he heard her groan from the sudden lack of warmth.

Then he made his way down the stairs and into their kitchen, only to find a very obnoxious blond haired ninja drowsing on their kitchen table.

"Dobe" Sasuke was actually surprised when he found their Hokage sleeping in his kitchen.

"DOBE" he repeated louder. Just as he was about to swat the blonde's head with the morning newspaper, Naruto woke up, groggily grasping at his surrounding before he saw Sasuke and grinned up at him.

"HEY TEME! WHERE'S SAKURA CHA-" That was all Naruto could make out before Sasuke clamped his hand down against the Hokage's mouth.

"She's sleeping. So Get. Out." Sasuke gritted at him.

And just as Sasuke was about to push the obnoxious man out of his house, both men turned at the glimpse of pink hair entering the kitchen frame.

Usually, Sasuke would've smirked at her total I-can't-believe-I-have-to-wake-up-each-morning appearance, with her hair bedridden and her pajama's all ruffled from being slept in, but today, Sasuke decided she looked more or less like an angelic child.

"G'morning Sasuke kun… Naruto?" Her emerald eyes turned confused when she saw the blond haired ninja in her husband's headlock.

"MORNING SAKURA CHAN!" Naruto called to her. Then he straightened himself out after Sasuke released him with a roll of his eyes.

"Umm… Morning Naruto! What are you doing in our kitchen?" Sakura proceeded to making her and Sasuke coffee as she threw the question over her shoulder.

"I have a message for you from Tsunade baa- chan! She said that she decided to give you a day off today that way you wouldn't bite her head off about yesterday's ordeal! Whatever that means! THEN, on the way here, I was getting a little hungry so I stopped by my office to heat myself some ramen up, but then the microwave broke! So I decided that since I was gonna pay you and teme a visit anyway, I figured you guys wouldn't mind if I used your microwave right?"

"Dobe, it's 8:30 in the morning" Sasuke smirked at him.

"It's never too early for ramen teme!" Naruto grinned at him.

"Well help yourself to our microwave, Naruto. Just make sure to knock next time you decide to pay us a visit," Sakura smiled at her ex-comrade.

"Sure thing Sakura chan! See you later teme!" Naruto said as he jumped through the window with his now, cooked, ramen.

Sakura smiled to herself when she thought of how much Naruto had to go through just to gain the title of Hokage. Personally, she couldn't be prouder that he finally reached his dream. It showed everyone true determination too.

Sasuke stared at his wife's back, as she bustled around to make their coffee.

"There you go, Sasuke kun! It's black and steamy just like you like it!" She shot him a grin as she passed him his dark blue cup over their kitchen table.

"Hn," he said to her as he proceeded to take a long sip. Then, watching her become distracted on adding the right amount of sugar into her coffee, he smirked a sadistic smirk to himself when he walked up behind her and enveloped her in his hold.

Sakura gasped and thanked god that she put her coffee down before her husband's stunt. Then she growled at him.

"Sasuke kun. That was not necessary."

"Your fault. You tempted me."

"Did not. You're just undeniably restless this morning."

"Hn." Then he flipped her around just long enough to plant a kiss on her lips. Then he made sure to pull back just as she was about to respond to it.

Sakura sighed to herself before she grabbed her coffee and proceeded to the table… just as Sasuke sneezed. That was the first sign that something was wrong.

"Sasuke kun? Are you okay?"

"Aa," he said without looking up at her.

Sakura frowned to herself but decided to believe him since she decided it was too early for her to start battling with his pride.

From that point forth, Sakura heard Sasuke sneeze three more times and it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was avoiding her.

"I'm having lunch with Naruto today," he announced a little after breakfast.

Sakura frowned again. This was so unlike him. Usually, Sasuke loved to have lunch with her, it was their only time that they could sit down and actually talk to each other. But Sakura still let him go because she knew that if anything weird happened, she would always be able to force the answer out of Naruto.

"A-are you sure Sasuke kun? I can make you onigiri and tomatoes today…" She called out expectantly. Sasuke scowled inwardly before pushing out a negative to her suggestion.

"Have fun with Naruto, Sasuke kun" Sakura called after him. Then he waved at her and left. Sakura could sense there was something wrong. She just offered to make him his favorite dish, yet, he denied it.

Later that night, Sasuke didn't join Sakura in their bed. But because she had fallen asleep before he made it home, she never realized it.

The next day, it was the same ordeal except Sakura noticed that Sasuke looked a little paler than before. Was he… No. She told herself firmly. If Sasuke was sick he would have the sense to tell her right? Right she told herself firmly again.

Then Sasuke left for lunch with Naruto again, only to side step all questions fired at him by leaving before answering.

That night, Sasuke didn't join her in bed again but this time, Sakura found him staring up at the ceiling of the guest bedroom, with a blanket lazily wrapped around his body as he was clearly deep in thought.

"Sasuke kun? What are you doing in here?" She asked him, with a bit of anger seeping through her question.

Sasuke looked over at her and then looked back up at the ceiling before he attempted to wave her away with a flick of his hand.

Then, Sakura succumbed to her anger.

"WHAT? Do you not love me anymore? WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE YOU SO IRRITATED THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN STAY IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME ANYMORE?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he eyed his wife, now blazing with frustration, at the foot of their guest bedroom.

"… Sakura shut up." Sasuke gazed at her, his eyes full of determination.

"THERE IS NO REASON YOU DECIDE TO SLEEP IN THE QUEEN BED IN THE GUEST ROOM RATHER THAN SHARE A KINGSIZED BED WITH ME!" Then Sakura's face crumpled with pain. "What's going on, Sasuke kun?"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of his wife in pain. What hurt him the most was that he was causing it. Sasuke stepped out of bed and reached out for her. As she stepped into his arms, Sasuke brought his weeping wife into his hands and held her just to wash away her pains.

"What's going on?" He heard her mumble against his chest.

Sasuke led them through the doorway of their room and he laid down with her on their bed for the first time after a whole 24 hours. He cherished the feel of her in his arms and the warmth that she so easily radiated without thought.

"Sakura…"

Sakura looked up at him and released a sniffle before she let out and small smile as he held her closer.

"Why can't you sleep in here with me Sasuke kun?" Sakura muttered.

"I can't." Sasuke said as he attempted to get up again.

But Sakura caught hold of his shirt before he had managed to get away and asked "Why?"

Sasuke looked down at her. She looked so naive at that moment, completely oblivious to her surrounding as she pulled him down again.

"Why not Sasuke kun?" Tears threatened to spill again as he looked away from her.

"Because… I don't want you to be like me" Sasuke said with a glance over his shoulder.

Sakura was confused.

"Be like you? What does that mean?"

Sasuke sighed with exasperation before he turned weakly to meet her eyes again.

"Sakura. I'm sick."

Sakura didn't realize that she was holding her breath until she let it out with a huff.

"You're…" Her eyes widened with realization before she started, at Sasuke's surprise, to laugh. Sakura laughed so hard that tears were pouring down her eyes as she rolled around on their bed.

Sasuke on the other hand, quickly overcame his surprise and replaced it with slight agitation.

"Stop it."

More laughing.

"Sakura…" he warned her pointedly. And I'm sure she would've stopped laughing if she had heard the evident threat in his voice.

"Sakura Uchiha… SHUT UP." Sakura heard him this time and quickly stopped laughing. She just couldn't help the small giggles that escaped her mouth.

Sasuke was furious at this point. He grabbed his wife by the shoulders and gripped them before he bit out "Would you like to tell me what the _hell_ is so funny?"

Sakura smiled meekly at him before she brought her medical chakra infused fingers up to his temple and rubbed them in circles, carefully killing off whatever disease was bothering him, in less than 5 seconds.

"How do you feel now Sasuke kun?"

Sasuke sighed and let his head droop into the crevice of her shoulder as he felt the last of the disease get extracted from his body. Then he kissed the skin there and tackled his now laughing wife onto the bed.

He caught her lips in a sweetly gentle yet hungry kiss before he moved to fall asleep with his head fitted perfectly against the crook of her neck.

Sakura sighed and positioned herself comfortably against his chest as they both slept well, for the first time in over 24 hours.

* * *

So what did everyone think? do you guys have any ideas for what the next chapters should be about?

R&R!!!


	3. Up? Down: Possessive Insecurities

**Chapter 3: Possessiveness**

Sasuke stopped at the front desk lady and waited for her to comply with his request to see his wife. Actually, she didn't comply with his request until he had to bring out the Sharingan… but regardless, the end result was the same.

At the time, Sakura had previously been conversing with her fellow surgeon Dr. Fuji but then, just as Sasuke walked down the hall towards them, her comrade had casually taken the conversation to a more flirtatious level. 'Obviously,' Sakura thought to herself, 'he wasn't aware of a very furious Uchiha standing down the hall.'

"So I was just wondering Sakura- sama…"

Sakura tried to distance herself from the male doctor as he suddenly began to lean intently towards her.

"Lunch after the surgery? It would be my treat?"

Sakura gulped mutely when she sensed the deadly aura emitted from her husband even when he was so far away.

"Ano… Sorry Dr. Fuji but I was going to have dinner with my husband after the surgery…" Sakura looked over to see the doctor that previously confronted her, to back off slightly even though they were still for her comfort.

"So fuck off." Sakura almost sighed in exasperation when she heard her husband's husky voice cut through the air as a warning. Naturally everybody knows what danger they're in if they don't listen to Sasuke Uchiha's warnings right? I mean… The outcome of not heeding one of her husband's warning resulted in the surgery that she and Fuji had to conduct… He knew that right?

Sakura smiled slightly when her husband roughly pushed Fuji off to the side as his other arm wrapped tightly around her waist, crushing her against him. Fuji's eyes widened when he could only sense pure possessiveness as Sasuke Uchiha's arms wound around his comrade doctor's waist. 'I realized that Sakura was married but I had no idea it was to an Uchiha…' Fuji thought fervently to himself. (AN: I'm making him VERY oblivious JFYI)

"Gomen Uchiha sama. I was only asking for a professional luncheon with h-"

Sasuke's eyes slowly melted to red as Sakura fought against his chest to try to knock some sense into him before he did something drastic to the oblivious and unsuspecting victim before him.

"Didn't you hear clearly? Fuck. Off." Fuji could still tell that the claim he had on Sakura was still evident.

After realizing that she could do nothing to control her BEYOND furious husband, Sakura attempted to turn her head to warn Fuji with her eyes. And to her great relief, Fuji scampered off, clearly getting the message loud and clear.

'Good. Now with that problem taken care of, all I have to do is just calm down Sasuke- k—"

Sakura gasped in shock as Sasuke poofed them back into the Uchiha manor. She suddenly found herself pressed up against a wall as Sasuke was slowly ravaging her neck, careful to remove her lab coat and throw it upon the sofa before he did anything rough.

Sakura found herself turned on at the sight of Sasuke's black spikes marking the position of his head as his mouth bit (rather than his usual combination of biting and licking) every piece of skin that was exposed to his torture. All he wanted to do was find Sakura's most sensitive spot and fast. Whenever THE Sasuke Uchiha had an important message to convey to his wife, sex was necessary… and he had to be the dominant one.

'Seems like Sakura Uchiha needed to be reminded who she belongs to…' Sasuke thought to himself sadistically.

Sasuke smirked against the skin of her neck when he heard her breath hitch before he bit down against her most sensitive spot next to her collar. Sakura writhed underneath him. She was used to Sasuke teasing her but the way he was treating her right no—

"OH KAMI SAMA…" Inner Sakura screamed when Sasuke palmed her clit roughly before lifting her momentarily into the air. Then Sasuke shoved his mouth against hers and slammed her (with a gentle disposition to make sure she doesn't get hurt) into the door frame and ravaged her mouth until he pulled back and smirked when he saw her swollen and somewhat bruising lips.

Sakura gasped at him. If she had known that she would be marrying a sex god on the day of their marriage, she would've persuaded herself to have been rougher with him during their honeymoon. Regardless, the sex that they had on their honeymoon just expressed their love for each other, while nowadays, they had sex to remind each other of their unadulterated love and passion for each other.

Sakura moaned loudly when Sasuke stopped his ministrations and worked downward to remove her shirt.

"Damn buttons…" he muttered to himself incoherently and only growled at her when Sakura giggled at his actions. But he quickly cut her off as he ran a kunai up her thigh and down the skin of her neck which was covered with the bites that he had given her.

Sakura couldn't help but shudder when she felt the cool metal of the kunai travel down her neck. She knew that Sasuke loved her and that he would never dream of hurting her… but she had no idea what he was planning on doing with the kunai.

So she screamed with resistance when he used the kunai to slice her shirt and bra cleanly in half, thereby rendering both garments useless for use in the future.

Just as she opened her mouth to reprimand him for his childish accents, Sakura almost screamed when she felt Sasuke start to suckle her hardened nipple. As she tried to form a coherent sentence, Sasuke on the other hand was enjoying himself immensely.

To have thought that he was granted such a responsive wife as his own was beyond Sasuke's belief. But even his slightest touch rendered Sakura's senses to an obvious chaotic state—she hated it—but he loved it.

Sasuke grew impatient of Sakura's stifled groans of need against the doorframe and dumped her on the bed before he laid himself on top of her and pinched her nipple roughly.

"Sa-Sa-SASUKE KUN…" Sakura's entire back arched against the sofa when Sasuke slightly twisted the hardened nipple between his fingertips.

"Yes?" Sasuke smirked back at her.

Sasuke couldn't help but be staggered when he laid eyes on Sakura's sex ridden hair, glazed over eyes, and swollen red lips. His disbelief grew when Sakura attempted to grind herself into him when he stopped his ministrations. But Sasuke knew her. Gripping her waist tightly with both hands, he prevented her from grinding herself into his hard on. Sakura needed to be taught a less on how to beg.

Sasuke kissed her lightly on her lips before lifting himself off of her casually.

Sakura on the other hand, groaned from the loss of contact and almost screamed when she realized her husband wasn't going to answer her need.

"SASUKE KUN!" Sakura screamed at him imploringly- needingly- DAMMIT WHY CAN'T HE TELL THAT SHE'S SHIT AROUSED AND NEEDS RELEASE?

"Tell me." Sasuke's bangs covered his eyes but his smirk grew pronounced as he slowly advanced back towards Sakura.

"What are you? Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke stopped his advance in-between Sakura's legs and was delighted to see her squirm with impatience when he blew air upon her inner thighs.

"Sasuke kun…" Sakura's eyes showed her apparent lust and need as she locked gazes with Sasuke.

"I'm…"

Sasuke waited eagerly, knowing that Sakura's need was not the only one that needed tending to.

"GOD DAMMIT SASUKE KUN I'M YOURS SO TAKE ME!" Sakura yelled. Obviously inner Sakura had surfaced because Sakura turned a shade of red that put her hair to shame as Sasuke's smirk grew to smugness when he heard proof of his claim.

Sakura stiffened for a moment realizing that Sasuke had removed her underwear without her realizing. Then she moaned loudly when she felt Sasuke's cock enter her roughly. Then she sighed contently when she felt Sasuke's toned chest against hers.

"Damn right." Sasuke said as he bit her ear lightly. Then he infused his thrusts with chakra for the first time ever to allow him to touch Sakura's G-Spot with every thrust. As she screamed per every precise thrust, Sasuke huskily whispered his claim on her in her ears as his hands tangled themselves into her hair in response to how her hands fluttered like butterflies along the rippling muscles of his back and chest. She was far to gentle with him today, Sasuke realized to himself, but he reveled in their orgasm as much as she did as he collapsed exhaustedly on her sweat strewn body.

"God dammit Sakura. You're mine and MINE only. Understood?" Sasuke managed to whisper in her ear as they both panted hoarsely.

"H- hai Sasuke kun…" Sakura's eyes opened to meet Sasuke's eyes and narrowed sweetly at him when she saw uncertainty reflected in his.

Her husband's exterior demeanor of dominance was just masking his inner feeling of insecurity. Sakura knew that her husband was always anxious about losing her, hence the fact that he refuses to let her go on any missions without him. Every time she tells him to trust on their love to protect them, he assures her that he does but Sakura knows that someone who lived without love and comfort for almost their entire life can easily succumb to petty insecurities without hesitation.

"Aishiteru Sasuke kun… You know that right?" Sakura's hand gently moved up to cup his cheek reassuringly. He sighed in response and let his head lean into her hand as she moved the other one to swipe his sweaty bangs away from his forehead. She planted a kiss after she was done there, and slowly kissed everything on her way down- his nose, his cheeks, his eyelids, and stopped slightly before kissing him innocently on his lips. She kissed him gently but passionately, affectively convincing the dark haired man that she loved him because the answering crooked smile that she received after the gift made her feel so lightheaded it was good that they were lying on a sofa.

Sasuke tightened his grip around his wife's waist as he covered them both with a blanket and nuzzled his face into his wife's neck before succumbing to slumber. Before they both drifted off, a soft exchange of _aishiteru's_ and reassurances were exchanged by the love struck couple.

* * *

*Sigh* if only there was a Sasuke for me...

R&R PEOPLE!!!!!!! If anyone has any ideas for upcoming chapters or some kind of sasusaku story they would like for me to write I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM!!!!!!!

PLEASE PLEASE PWEASE!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!


	4. Flashback: Ino's Realization

Hey guys! For records sake, keep in mind that I did a little bit of their pre- married relationship too and this is one of THOSE stories!

There will be no lemons in this chapter but I hope that you still enjoy it all the same!

* * *

It was a sunny day in Konoha. The birds chirped, children played with their toy kunai, and Ino had just ran over to Sakura's house for their training sessions.

Ino Yamanaka, a 21 year old beauty, had been renowned for her and Sakura's constant rivalry. Now, they had taken their rivalry to a new level, in which Ino wanted to prove to Sakura that a certain man would always choose her in the end.

Sasuke Uchiha, was the object of both their fantasies. Their rivalry had began as early as when they were both in the academy, where Sakura was assigned to Sasuke's team and Ino was assigned to someone else's. At that point, Ino had already declared war against the pink haired beauty. There was no way that an ugly billboard brow like hers could steal HER man away right?

Right, she huffed to herself silently as she climbed the steps to Sakura's small quaint apartment. But just as she was about to unlock the door, Ino had come up with her master plan. During training today, Ino would take advantage of Sakura's distractions, and get to Sasuke through undermining Sakura. Ino chuckled darkly to herself at the cleverness of it all, after all, Ino was almost going to be appointed to being the Godaime's apprentice too. 'If only Sakura hadn't gotten in the way…' Ino thought to herself.

Ino knocked on the door and fake smiled when she saw Sakura open it with her hair mussed as if she had just been sleeping. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Ino standing in front of her, and made a small motion as to shutting the door in Ino's face.

And she would've… if Ino hadn't already invited herself in.

"Hey Sak! Let's go train together just like the olden times! Come on!"

Sakura flitted uneasily from foot to foot. Ino couldn't help but notice how graceful she seemed even when she was fidgeting.

"I'd love to Ino…. Let me go get my supplies…" Sakura muttered as she sleepily drifted towards her bedroom door.

A few minutes later, Sakura stepped out of her room in all her glory, wearing her crimson headband that only signified her importance as Godaime's apprentice, and the crimson training dress that she had fabricated to accentuate her curves more.

"Okay Ino, let's go."

Ino led the way as she guided Sakura through the forest to a small opening. Then, she spun around and bound Sakura with some chakra rope as soon as she was sure that Sakura was COMPLETELY distracted.

Then Ino trapped Sakura on one of the highest tree branches there were, and made sure that the rope absorbed all her chakra as Sakura stared up at Ino with glazed over furious eyes.

"I can't believe you forgot what today is, Saku… It's Sasuke's birthday remember? And guess who's going to show up on his doorstep to give him a bad impression?"

Sakura's eyes widened knowingly before Ino could even finish her sentence-

"You."

Then Ino summoned all the chakra into her features and changed them so that she would look just like Sakura. Pleased with her work, Ino smirked at Sakura's infuriated face and said, " try not to hate me too much, Saku. You're still my best friend."

Then, Ino jumped off the tree and poofed herself in front of the Uchiha compound to greet HER Sasuke- kun.

"SASUKE KUN!"

Sasuke was startled at the voice he heard screaming outside. 'Is that Sakura? What's she doing here?' Sasuke thought to himself as he walked over to the door.

Then, just as he opened the door and caught a glimpse of Sakura, he knew something was off… WAY off.

Sasuke took in her appearance. Her widened eyes with lust pinned all over them, the way she stood with her hands on her hips, and the way her mouth was distorted as she screamed several things at him, Sasuke knew something was wrong. And just as she was about to wish him a happy birthday, Ino was shocked to find a kunai pinned at her throat.

Sasuke stared down at her furiously as he said, "Who are you."

That didn't sound like a question, Ino pondered to herself. If it weren't for the kunai pressed against her throat, she was sure that she would tease him for that by now.

"What do you mean, Sasuke kun?" She asked throatily.

"Who are you. Don't make me ask you again. You will regret it." Sasuke's eyes narrowed with menace at his words.

Ino's eyes widened at the shock of being threatened by him. 'He never was this protective of me… What does Sakura have that I don't?' Ino gripped the kunai at her throat in effort to stop him from killing her.

Just as she was about to try her seductive act again, Sasuke's grip on her neck tightened, almost cutting off her breathing all together.

"Answer me." Sasuke made a motion with his hand that indicated that she was in no position to be making any false moves.

Ino almost died. Not physically, of course, but emotionally.

"Sasuke- kun… Why can't you love me?"

Sasuke froze but his grip on her neck and the kunai didn't loosen.

"What does she have that I don't? Why can't you love me? I'm just as good as her!" Sakura's face glistened with Ino's tears as she wordlessly told Sasuke to loosen his hold that way she could release her true form.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he saw Ino appear in a cloud of smoke.

"Yamanaka." Sasuke could hardly control the venom in his voice when he saw her. 'I could kill her right now but Sakura probably wouldn't be too happy if I killed her best friend…' He thought to himself furiously.

Ino surrendered through her tears and just as she looked into Sasuke's eyes, she was surprised at the sight of his Sharingan spinning before her.

Anger perceived all his thoughts as he raised the kunai before her. One small swipe and that would be all that was necessary. Not to kill, just to strike.

But just as the kunai was about to make contact with her skin, Sasuke felt all his anger dissipate as he felt a gentle hand encase his wrist.

Sakura had her eyes glued onto his face as she gently lowered his arm for him.

"Sasuke kun…" She cooed.

Sasuke felt his gaze soften when he felt her true presense next to him. Almost lazily, he wrapped his arm around her waist to be able to breathe in the smell of her. Her. She was his. He was hers.

Ino opened her eyes slightly when she realized that the blow that she expected had not been delivered. When she opened her eyes to see what happened, Ino's tears came back full blast when she saw Sakura gently lowering Sasuke's hand as her other hand cupped Sasuke's cheek. How did she make such a common gesture seem so intimate?

Ino was even more perplexed when she saw Sasuke drop the kunai to the foot of the stairs. The young Uchiha almost lazily let all the fight leak from his frame as he pulled her in for an embrace.

Ino felt more tears come to her and had to choke them all back when she trespassed on their moment. Then, as they were both distracted, she silently bolted from the sight. What bothered her the most was that even when she slammed the compound's gates shut with a loud CLANG, Sasuke was still in Sakura's arms as she silently cooed reassurances into his waiting ear.

Sakura leaned into Sasuke's masculine form as she finally let all the tears that she had been suppressing out. She sobbed about the unfairness of her life, her best friend's betrayal, the gash in her upper arm from escaping the chakra binds, and most importantly for him. Sakura knew the amount of pain he had gone through in his life. His tragedy was so great that the man forgot how to express tears, or let his sadness out.

She cupped his cheek gently and smiled weakly when he moved his head as to kiss her palm.

"Sasuke kun…" she cooed to him. She heard a growl in response and felt his strong arms carrying her as she was taken into his home.

Sasuke, who had just taken the time to notice her unjostled body, grunted at the sight of her upper arm's wound and held her hand as he deposited himself next to her on his bed.

Then he took her hand and placed it in his as he muttered for her to heal her shoulder.

Sakura's eyes narrowed kindly as she gladly borrowed some of his chakra to heal herself. Sasuke only sat next to her silently as he inspected her healing to make sure that she was alright.

"Arigatou… Sasuke kun." She smiled sweetly up at him as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Aa." He muttered to her as he nudged her hair aside to skim the flesh that covered her neck.

Sakura sighed contently as she and Sasuke slowly leaned backwards and laid together on the pillows that adorned his navy blue bed. Sasuke wound his hands around her hips as he tugged her to him tightly, almost possessively. She on the other hand marveled at how easily her head fit in the crook of his neck and placed a small kiss there as he growled in response.

"Ano… Sasuke kun?"

Sasuke opened his sleep glistened eyes and looked down at her imploringly and lovingly. A gentle kiss on her forehead motioned for her to go on.

"Happy birthday…aishiteru" She shot him a sheepish smile as she let sleep overcome her.

Just as she closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep, Sasuke smiled at her and said, "Aa… Aishiteru Sakura."

Then the couple both drifted off in each other's embrace, only to wake up a couple hours later by a hysteric Sakura who realized she had missed her complete shift at the hospital and a patient Sasuke who smoothly persuaded her that it was his birthday and that he wanted her to… _play_… with him. That was an offer NO ONE, could pass down.

* * *

OKAY GUYS!! THAT WAS ANOTHER WRAP TO AN AMAZING CHAPTER OF MY STORY!!!!!!!

R&R BECAUSE I'M NOT GETTING ENOUGH FEEDBACK AND I MIGHT HAVE TO PUT THIS ON HIATUS IF YOU DON'T REVIEW WHEN READING!!!

Thanks!- 3 AliceJasper4ever


	5. Up: His Emotions Are Meant for Her

Pro: His Clandestine Emotions Meant Only For Her

Their mission was simple: seduce the secrets of the assassination mission out of the ring leader Akatukai within the given time limit of 3 days. Because of how dangerous the mission was, naturally Tsunade didn't hesitate before giving the responsibility of the mission to her best team- composed of Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. However when briefed on the technicalities of the mission, Sasuke snarled at Tsunade when the female Hokage even mentioned the possibility of Sakura seducing another man. As far as Sasuke was concerned, Sakura was his and only his. He would be the only man that Sakura ever seduced as long as they were together. Sakura however, accepted the mission just to prove to Sasuke that she was capable of taking care of herself.

"Sakura stop."

Sakura only threw him a carefree look when he ordered her. "Why Sasuke-kun? Is there something wrong?"

It took all the self control she possessed to keep herself from smirking when she felt his infuriated growl escape his lips.

"What the hell are you thinking?" When Sakura turned to meet Sasuke's eyes, she shivered when she found herself immersed in a pool of pitch-black infuriation. She gasped softly to herself. Though she knew her decision would upset him, Sakura never predicted Sasuke to be this infuriated at the mere thought of her being a seductress during one of their missions.

"Sasuke-kun I…"

"Do you even understand what the hell you just agreed to? You are going to put your LIFE at risk just to get a small piece of information. You are going to risk EVERYTHING over one **stupid **mission that the Hokage assigns to you What the hell are you thinking Sakura? He could KILL you and you… won't be able to even handle yourself let alone fight back."

Sakura felt the anger pool up inside her. How dare he? After everything that they went through, she thought that Sasuke understood that she grew stronger while he was gone. She thought there was a mutual respect between them that acknowledged her superhuman strength.

"You listen here Sasuke. I can handle myself. That was the whole reason I accepted this mission- do you know that? You and Naruto still feel the need to escort me from the hospital shifts and make sure I'm completely fine and let me tell you something Sasuke. I don't **need** any of that! I can take care of myself. I've gone on solo missions that even Tsunade didn't' think I could handle but I came back completely unharmed. You need to accept the fact that I'm not the same little girl that you two used to protect in our genin days. I've grown up Sasuke. I'm not the same person."

Sasuke stayed silent during her tirade but after she looked up at him she knew his position didn't change.

"Sakura shut up."

Sakura's eyes turned saucer wide when she heard him say those words. Before she even thought of rebutting his statement, she was silenced by what he said next.

"I'm not going to lose another person that I care about. I **won't**."

As if she was a little child silenced by the promise of candy, Sakura shyly tangled her fingers with his without leaving the gaze of his eyes and sighed softly when she felt his hands tighten around her slender and medically healing ones. Then she slowly leaned against his chest and let him embrace her in his strictly masculine scent as she let her head fall on his toned abs.

Sasuke did acknowledge her strength, but as one of those rare moments in life when he decided to open up to her, she found the same poor seven year old that was forced into maturity through witnessing the brutal massacre of his entire clan. It were moments like these that made her feel overwhelmed with how much love she felt for him. The fact that she was the one who finally healed him and let him open up to his emotions again made her feel so…. invigoratingly special.

Sasuke's arms tightened reflexively around her when he felt a lone tear escape her face. He could only bitterly smile when he realized that that tear wasn't for her own emotion; that was HIS tear.

Sakura felt a calloused hand softly lift her chin up and she smiled softly when she met her husband's face.

"I love you, Mrs. Uchiha" he said softly.

Sakura's eyes widened and she let her mouth softly fall open at his declaration.

"I love you too Sasuke kun… you know that. And just to prove it, I won't take that mission. Happy now?"

"Very." With that, he leaned downward and caught her lips for a passionate kiss.


	6. Down: Insecurity Up: Love

**Con: Insecurity**

He pressed his body lightly but firmly against her petite form. Though he reveled in the soft moans that escaped her lips, the proud Uchiha could only marvel at how perfectly their bodies molded to each other.

As she felt the soft kisses he was placing stop, she looked up and tried to find his perfectly sculpted form through the darkness. Just as she presumed, he was softly following the contours of both their bodies, his eyes soft and his expression gentle as he basked in how much they were meant to be.

"Sakura."

The aforementioned goddess tried to do the best she could to not moan at the sound of his husky voice.

"Sakura."

She wiggled against him to show him she was listening. She feared that she would disturb the soft atmosphere if she used her voice.

"You should hate me, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened and she sat up and moved herself so that she was rather unconventionally sitting against his lap again. His face was turned away from hers and though she longed to look into his obsidian colored eyes, his hair cast a shadow that hid them from her.

"Nani? Sasuke kun?" She gently lifted her hand and placed her palm against his cheek, only to gasp when she felt a lone tear escape his strong form.

"Sasuke kun?" she asked with more urgency.

He slowly turned to her, his expression stoned and tragic to the core.

"Why don't you hate me after what happened that night Sakura? How could you possibly let a monster like me back into your heart after all I did was dump you on a bench and take off? I don't deserve this.. I don't deserve any of it…"

At that point, Sasuke trailed off and she could hardly make out the words "love," "don't deserve," and "monster" escape his lips again. As firmly as she could, she carefully placed her palms on both sides of his face and leaned in to give him a soft kiss.

Almost reactively, his hands shot up and wrapped themselves roughly around her waist and she could not help but smile against his now furiously urgent lips.

"Sasu- mmph" Sakura couldn't even finish her statement before he had her pressed against the mattress, pinning her body down with his so that she wouldn't be able to make a move without answering his question.

"Sasuke kun…" She stared pleadingly up at him and tried to get him to let her up.

In response, he growled at her and ground his hips into hers roughly.

Sakura's head fell back as she moaned. Through the lustful haze that settled in her eyes, Sakura stared up at her Adonis of a husband through half lidded eyes.

"Sasuke kun… No matter how much of a monster you think you are, you will always be the only person I will ever love. And that will never change."

And with that, she used a bit of her chakra to pull herself up so that she could meet her lips with his. He flipped them over before trailing kisses down to her breast. As he lightly bit down on her nipple, Sakura almost felt her eyes roll backwards as he unexpectedly thrust into her core.

"God damnit Sakura… So fucking tight…. God I love you so much…" Sasuke burned his head between her breasts and he thrusts became harder and more fervent.

Sakura was past the point of comprehension as he began to slowly finger her clit to draw her climax out. As his mastered hand pinched and pulled at her jewel, Sakura could only arch her back fully against him and scream as her climax exploded onto his hands. In the back of her mind, she glowed with pride that her climax triggered his release too.

Sakura reveled in the feeling his cum made when it shot into her. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to express to him how whole and complete she felt, but only chuckled softly when she found him pressed in between her breasts, with his ear against her heart, calming himself to the beat of it.

"Sasuke kun," she cooed to him softly while she slowly combed through his now tangled ebony locks.

He dejectedly lifted his head to meet her eyes, his eyes soft and fragile like that of a child's.

She loved it when he was like this, which was always after they finished making love.

"Aishiteru Sasuke kun." She smiled softly down at him before he rolled the both of them over to cradle her against his chest.

"Aa. Aishiteru Sakura." She snuggled against him as she felt the deep tremor caused by his voice make her body shiver.

He smiled softly down at her and wound his arms around her. She made him feel as if it did not matter whether he used to be a traitor to Konoha, and more importantly a traitor to her. He never felt whole with anyone else besides her.

* * *

HEY GUYS! sorry it's been taking me so long to update. I've been pretty busy lately! I'll try to update more often now thanks! If anyone wants to give me suggestions to what they'd like to read about that'd be great! K thanks!


	7. Up: Welcome Home

Welcome Home

It was one of those days when her mission ran late, when he stayed up stubbornly until she came padding back through the door.

The ebony-eyed man growled upon realizing his wife wasn't going to be arriving back to him that night, or any night that week for that matter. Upon a short visit from his blond haired, dead last Hokage- Sasuke found out his wife's group was ambushed at a village outside of town, and they were taking a bit longer than expected to return back home.

"Dobe. Is anyone hurt?" Though he didn't show it often, Naruto could sense the impending urgency behind Sasuke's flat toned question.

"Of course not, Teme... Sakura-chan's the medic on that team! She took care of everyone easily!!"

Naruto's blue eyes grew soft when he glanced at Sasuke's softened expression.

Sasuke's head was downcast and his bangs created a shadow that hid his eyes from Naruto. He didn't even look up when the Hokage exited his house after delivering the news.

He didn't have room for any thoughts besides ones of her.

* * *

She slowed upon reaching the outskirts of the gate. **Who would've thought those damn sound ninja could be so damn stubborn even after their precious leader was killed five years ago?!** Her inner was in turmoil as she jumped from roof to roof, pushing her last reserves of chakra into her legs, and trying to reach the Hokage tower as fast as she could.

The pink haired medic looked back at her team and motioned at them with a wave of their hand.

"You guys can go on ahead. I'll drop off this report. You go and enjoy yourselves," she smiled at them and dismissed her comrades away.

"Hai! Thanks Sakura-san. I'm sure TenTen will be worried of my whereabouts… and with the baby on the way and all…" Neji shuffled uncomfortably upon the thought of his hormone filled and mood swinging wife.

Sakura chuckled as she saw his urgently departing form. Then she glanced at her other teammate, Kiba, who was already busy heading for the ramen stand when she glanced at him.

She sighed. **Some people just never change huh…** Her inner reminisced.

But Sakura paid no heed to her Inner this time. Her thoughts had already wandered to the man who was probably still waiting for her at home, the man who she married, the man who she loved with all her heart.

_ The mission took way too long…. I hope Sasuke-kun's not too unhappy with me…_

Though her legs already ached, Sakura pushed more chakra into them and sped up as she neared the tower.

Without even spending much time with Naruto, she gave the bare essential details of the mission and hurried home.

Naruto could only watch her retreating form and smile as he imagined the look on Sasuke's face when he realized his wife was indeed home.

* * *

When Sakura reached home, she hadn't even stepped into the door and taken her vest off before she felt herself molded to the chest of her husband.

"Hah… Hey there, Sasuke-kun. Did ya' miss me?" She let herself relax into his body as his arms tightened around her.

"You're late." Sakura felt his hair tickle her collarbone as he knelt down to rest his head in her neck. Her scent intoxicated him and he let himself bask in it- in the scent of his wife, his love, his world, his Sakura, who finally decided to make it home.

Sakura turned in his arms and raised her slender hand to place it against his cheek.

"I missed you, Sasuke-kun…"

She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest and let his heartbeat lull her to relaxation. She was almost there until she heard his growl tremble through his chest. Before she had time to react, Sakura felt an urgent pair of lips against her own.

She smirked against her husband's kiss. Though he didn't say it, he showed her how much he missed her through every action he made.

Sakura's train of thought ran off the track soon when Sasuke's practiced hands danced across her spine and teased her most sensitive areas. All she could do was arch into him and moan as his hands continued their ministrations.

Sasuke smirked against her collarbone as he felt her entire body arch into his. He quickly captured her lips again and hooked her legs around his waist as he felt her hands tangle their way into his midnight locks.

Though neither of them had any idea how, they managed to make it up the stairs and into their bedroom. Sasuke wasted no time in peeling every barrier of clothing away between himself and his wife, and smirked at the crimson blush that stained her cheeks when she saw just how ready for her he was.

No matter how many times they made love, he always loved the innocent blush that would always make its way onto her ivory colored cheeks.

Sakura looked up at him and felt a small smile make its way onto her lips when she saw how much adoration and love he held for her through his eyes. She wondered what he was thinking about as he lovingly cupped her cheeks before leaning down and giving her several chaste kisses.

These kisses were different than the others. Compared to the harsh, passionate, and rough kisses that they started out with, these kisses were the ones she treasured the most because they were the ones that they shared out of simple love for each other.

Sakura moaned softly as he kissed her and threw her head back as she felt him enter her in a swift thrust.

Sasuke almost collapsed from the pleasure of being inside her tight body again.

"God… damn, Sakura…" He growled at her.

The pink haired woman was beyond thought as he growled. Upon hearing him, she could only moan louder as she felt the vibration of his growl add to the pleasure down there.

"Sasuke- kun… Missed…. You…. Aaahhhh" Sakura threw her head back and succumbed to the pleasure as she climaxed with him.

As they both panted and regained their breaths, Sakura laid her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat slow. Sasuke laid back against the pillow and let her hair fan across his chest. While breathing in the mixture of their scents, his fingers threaded and untangled her soft pink tresses.

* * *

Neither of them spoke and let the silence add to the perfection of being in each others company until he spoke.

"When Naruto told me you were ambushed, I was scared I lost you."

He said it so quietly that, had it not been for the silence, Sakura would not have been able to hear it over her own breathing.

"Though he said no one was hurt… I couldn't sleep til I could see you back with me."

One of his hand found his way to hers and interlocked their fingers together.

Sakura could feel the tears escape her eyes at the sound of his quiet declaration. She then noticed the dark circles that decorated the bottom of his eyes.

When Sasuke glanced down at his wife, his breath caught at the sight of her. Though he felt the tears sliding down his chest, his wife's face was radiant with happiness. She was glowing.

Without even breaking the silence, Sakura made the first move and kissed him sweetly at first, then long and passionately afterward. Every emotion she felt for him, every time her heart panged when she was away from him, how much he meant to her, was poured into that kiss. She gave him everything else that she owned, and couldn't help herself when she caught the glimpse of a small smile make its way onto his face too. She kissed him repeatedly, never getting tired of him. He was like a drug to her and her own personal dealer.

Though it felt like seconds to them, Sakura pulled away and fitted her head into the crook of his neck before she hesitantly placed her hand along his scarred curse mark shoulder. She outlined the grooves of the mark that used to be his imperfection and gently leaned over to place a chaste kiss there. She didn't need to look up to feel Sasuke's breathe hitch.

His hold on her tightened before he heard her mumble, "Aishiteru Sasuke- kun. Always"

"Aa. Aishiteru Sakura. For forever."

And with that, he pulled her against him and finally closed his eyes to sleep for the first time in over a week.

_"I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you."  
-Roy Croft_

_

* * *

_

Sorry my updates have been taking so long! With school AND dating my life's been pretty hectic!

Hope you liked this update! Do you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters?

For those of you who must know- the baby will come when the time is right! But right now- let them just enjoy their love for each other right?

READ AND REVIEW! THANKS!


	8. Down? Up: Did He Miss Me At All?

**Con?: Did He Miss Me At All?**

She was doing it on purpose- he was sure. Her tantalizingly see through wife beater dress barely concealed the black lacy bra and panties she wore underneath it. Her hair, disheveled and as sexy as it could be, screamed for the attention of his rough hands, as they swept through them to get her to…

Sasuke's knuckles turned white from clenching his fist so forcefully. She would not even acknowledge his presence, he thought angrily.

He had just returned from a long two week mission. He expected to be welcomed home by his ever-loving and warm wife, only to be subjected to her cold shoulder and seductive motives.

He cleared his throat noisily and leaned back against the frame of their kitchen door. His vixen of a wife turned the full power of her emerald eyes to rest on her husband's and smiled lovingly.

"I didn't see you there, Sasuke-kun! When'd you get back?"

His eyes narrowed as her wife beater fluttered in the wind as she gracefully crossed the expanse of their kitchen to kiss his cheek fleetingly. Sasuke forced a low growl down his throat at the sight of that escaping glimpse of her creamy thigh.

"Sakura."

His voice was husky. Sakura didn't know whether it was from her seduction skills or its lack of use.

"Just one second, Sasuke-kun. I think I dropped a scroll somewhere around here…"

Sasuke could only watch helplessly as his wife dropped down to all fours and proceeded to roam the kitchen. The poor man could only manage a small 'hn' to escape his mouth. His hard-on pressed against the barrier presented by his ANBU outfit, and it got more painful by the second.

Sakura, on the other hand, was quite enjoying the look of pure torture on her husband's face. Sure, she knew he missed her and sure, she knew he wanted her more than anything else right now. She just decided to make things a little more interesting.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. I can't find it. Maybe it's because I left it upstairs. Will you help me look?"

Sasuke stifled another growl that threatened to escape his throat. What the hell was she trying to do to him?

Sasuke walked behind his wife until they reached the stairs. Just as she lifted one of her long and lean legs to rest it on the first step, Sasuke lost all control.

Before Sakura knew it, she was pressed desperately against the stone cold wall adjacent to their staircase. She hardly stifled her moan when her sex god of a husband bent his head to start biting and licking her neck.

"You." Bite. "Kept." Bite. "Me." Bite. "Waiting." Bite. "For." Bite. "A fucking." Bite. "Hour."

Sakura's eyes slipped shut as she succumbed to her muscular husband's ministrations. She whimpered when he roughly cupped her by her ass and brought her legs around his waist. She barely noticed when he began their ascent up the stairs to their master bedroom.

"Sasuke-kun…" She moaned softly in his ears and nuzzled his the junction between his neck and his shoulder when she heard his answering growl.

"Ne… I missed you Sasuke-kun." She smiled prettily up at him and met his red Sharingan eyes.

"Aa. I can tell." Sasuke's smirk only grew wider when he felt her moist core grind up against his hard-on.

Sakura looked up at him in mock anger. "You mean, you didn't miss me Sasuke?"

She attempted to pull away from him but she forgot how fast he was. In moments, he had her underneath him on their bed. Sakura found herself looking up at her ceiling while she felt tufts of her husband's spiky black locks tickle her skin as he moved toward her breasts.

She whimpered softly before attempting to disentangle herself from him again. But he held her harder.

"Sakura. Stop."

She looked at him in desperate anger.

"You didn't miss me." She looked shamelessly at his frozen and rigid form as his muscles locked after she said that.

Next thing she knew, she found her face between Sasuke's calloused and rough hands. He gently held her gaze and persuaded her to look into his eyes. Sakura drowned in his obsidian locks.

"Sakura." His voice had a warning sort of tone to it. She challenged him again.

"If you missed me Sasuke-kun, you'd show it."

Was she being serious? Sasuke pressed every line of his body against her warm one. He hadn't released her face, so Sakura found it very hard to avoid his gaze.

"Sakura Uchiha," he called out to her softly. His voice dripped velvet and honey. He bent forward to place a soft kiss to her forehead and skimmed his nose to her cheek, where it stayed.

"You… are the most annoying woman ever."

Sakura's breath hitched as tears rose to her eyes. He called her annoying?

Just as her first tear fell, her husband's mouth opened again.

Sasuke softly planted butterfly kisses from Sakura's cheek to the corner of her lips and teased her, before he continued.

"That entire mission… Every night… I couldn't get any sleep… I was cold… I needed you there… You were the only reason I worked as hard as I did… because I knew that the harder I worked… the earlier I could get home."

He said that so softly that Sakura had to strain to hear even a single word of it.

Her eyes shined as a soft and radiant smile made its way across her face. She disentangled one of her hands to softly bury it in her husband's locks.

Sasuke felt her nimble fingers tangle themselves in his hair, and he looked boldly into her eyes. The emotion he confessed to her was raw, from his heart, a place that no one but her could ever be familiar with.

Sakura offered him a smile and lifted her head to meet his lips. They were cold, unlike her warm ones.

Sasuke willingly fell into her warm embrace and they made love that night.

Sasuke held her petite form to him possessively after they panted from their third orgasm.

Sakura smiled when she felt his lips press themselves to her sweaty forehead and when his arms tightened around her waist.

Sasuke felt all his muscles relax under his wife's form. He offered his wife a tired and small smile when she also relaxed into the groove of his shoulder.

Tender moments like these were the moments Sasuke would look back on when he was away from her. He couldn't think of anywhere else he would be than in her arms.

With thoughts of her on his mind, Sasuke fell into the first deep sleep he had gotten in the past two weeks. Not even Naruto's boisterous voice in the morning moved the couple from their position. Neither of them wanted to leave each other.

Puzzle pieces are happier together than apart.

* * *

R&R everybody! I'd like to know what you guys think! Sorry for the slow updates. I've got a lot going on right now. But now that it's summer, these stories should be coming easier for me now! :-]

3 AliceJapser4ever


End file.
